


I'm Not Used To Seeing You

by velrenxy_rhoven



Series: angsty questions tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Letters, M/M, War
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velrenxy_rhoven/pseuds/velrenxy_rhoven
Summary: Tumblr Prompt - What would you do if i didn't come back?.Jade tersenyum. "Trey-san, kau yakin kau hanya pergi untuk pekerjaan biasa? Ucapanmu terdengar seperti seseorang yang akan ditugaskan pekerjaan berat."Trey tertawa kecil. "Oh, Jade. Tentu saja ini berat karena aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu selama beberapa hari.".Trey Clover berlari untuk mencari tempat berlindung, namun ketika ia berdiam, ia melihat rekannya dalam bahaya. Seolah naluri alaminya bergerak tanpa sadar, kakinya kini berlari untuk menolong teman seperjuangannya, mendorongnya hingga melewati ancaman..Jade tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh orang-orang disana. Ada beberapa figura foto yang berjejer dengan rapi, dan beberapa orang memberikan bunga didepan figura tersebut. Mata Jade melihat satu per satu dari figura tersebut, tidak ada wajah yang ia kenali, hingga ia tiba di ujung dan menemukan figura dari sosok yang ia kenal.
Relationships: Trey Clover/Jade Leech
Series: angsty questions tumblr prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207919
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	I'm Not Used To Seeing You

**Author's Note:**

> Twisted Wonderland © Yana Toboso, Aniplex, Disney
> 
> I'm Not Used To Seeing You © velrenxy_rhoven

Mungkin Jade sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan Trey, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ia tidak mengerti bagaimana manusia pada umumnya. Bagi Jade, manusia adalah sosok yang asing dimatanya. Berbeda dengan dirinya sebagai seorang _merman_ , ia hidup di bawah lautan dengan insting yang mendominasi, setiap hari ia dan Floyd harus siap terhadap dengan ancaman, dan mungkin itu sebabnya Trey mengatakan bahwa Jade adalah sosok yang dingin ketika mereka pertama kali berjumpa. 

Pertemuan pertama mereka adalah ketika Trey tenggelam dan tidak sadarkan diri. Trey adalah salah satu anggota militer yang turut andil dalam menjaga keamanan negaranya, dan kebetulan pada saat itu ia dan tim-nya sedang menjalankan perang di daerah lautan. 

Jade memang jarang untuk pergi ke daerah permukaan, karena biasanya ia tidak memiliki minat untuk pergi ke atas, namun entahlah, instingnya seolah membawanya pada permukaan laut, dan pada hari itu, adalah hari pertama takdir mempertemukan Trey dengan Jade. 

Trey yang tidak sadarkan diri dibawa oleh Jade ke tepi pantai, dimana ia melakukan nafas buatan demi menyelamatkan pemuda didepannya. Ketika Trey terbangun, ia melihat pemuda dengan paras yang cantik ada dihadapannya. 

Jade adalah sesosok _Merman_ , dan Trey menyadari hal tersebut. Berbeda dengan tanggapan orang lain yang histeris saat melihat keberadaannya, Trey tampak begitu tenang, ia berterimakasih pada Jade karena telah menyelamatkan nyawanya. 

Semenjak saat itulah, keduanya menjadi dekat hingga benih cinta tumbuh diantara keduanya. Hingga saat ini, keduanya telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Jade?" panggilan itu sekali lagi membuyarkan pikirannya. 

"Ya, Trey-san?" 

Trey tampak resah, seolah ia sedag bergulat pada dirinya sendiri untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "2 hari lagi aku ditugaskan untuk pergi dinas, dan mungkin selama beberapa hari aku tidak bisa pergi untuk menemuimu." 

Jade mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apakah ada hal yang mendesak, Trey-san?" 

Trey mengangguk. "Hal yang tidak bisa dihindari, mungkin seminggu lagi aku baru bisa pulang." Senyumnya lemah pada dirinya sendiri. "Jade, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" Ulasan senyum yang diberikan oleh Trey kini ikut membuat dirinya tersenyum. 

"Tentu saja, Trey-san." 

_"What would you do if i didn't come back?"_

Jade terdiam untuk beberapa saat, ia masih memandang lurus kearah Trey. _"I don't understand, Trey-san. Why did you ask me this kind of question? Did I do something that offense you?"_

"Ah tidak, Jade. Tidak." Trey menggeleng kepalanya dengan cepat. "Maaf, sepertinya aku sudah bertanya pertanyaan yang aneh untukmu." Kedua tangan Trey lalu menyentuh tangan milik Jade, kemudian ia menggenggam erat sepasang tangan tersebut. Jade bahkan dapat merasakan kehangatan yang terpancar dari tangan milik Trey. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan nanti setelah aku pulang. Maukah kau menunggu?" 

Jade tersenyum. "Trey-san, kau yakin kau hanya pergi untuk pekerjaan biasa? Ucapanmu terdengar seperti seseorang yang akan ditugaskan pekerjaan berat." 

Trey tertawa kecil. "Oh, Jade. Tentu saja ini berat karena aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu selama beberapa hari." 

Jade sedikit mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka. "Aku akan merindukanmu, Trey-san. Pulanglah dengan cepat." 

Senyum tidak pernah lepas dari rona wajah milik Trey, dan hal yang selanjutnya ia lakukan adalah menaikkan tangan milik Jade hingga mendekati mulutnya, kemudian mencium punggung tangan milik Jade. 

Trey kemudian menarik Jade hingga pemuda itu jatuh di pangkuannya, dan tidak lama setelah itu Trey menutup jarak diantara keduanya. Ia mencium Jade dengan lembut. Jade menutup matanya, melingkarkan tangannya pada leher milik Trey dan balas mencium pemuda tersebut. 

Matahari mulai tenggelam ketika keduanya masih berciuman di tepi pantai, tempat yang hanya diketahui oleh mereka berdua. 5 tahun semenjak Jade menyelamatkan Trey, kini tempat dimana Jade membawa Trey dan menyelamatkannya menjadi spot keduanya untuk bertemu. 

.  
.  
.

Seharusnya Trey mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan sebelumnya pada Jade. Kenyataannya apa yang disembunyikan oleh Trey adalah ia ditugaskan untuk berperang pada saat itu. Ia tidak ingin memberitahu Jade karena ia tidak ingin melihat wajah resah yang diberikan oleh Jade. 

Biar bagaimanapun, bila ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia berjumpa dengan kekasihnya, ia ingin melihat senyum diwajah Jade ketika mereka berpisah. Katakanlah bahwa Trey egosi, tetapi melihat wajah Jade yang bersedih bila ia mengetahui Trey akan pergi berperang akan membuat sebuah distraksi padanya. 

Bila nanti ia kembali, ia berjanji akan memberitahu Jade. Karena ini adalah tugas terakhirnya sebelum ia mengundurkan diri. Misi terakhirnya sebelum ia meminta Jade untuk hidup bersama dengan dirinya selamanya. Ya, Trey sudah berniat untuk melamar Jade saat ia kembali nanti. 

Semenjak bertemu dengan Jade Leech, ia merasakan tiada hari tanpa pemuda berparas cantik itu. Ia selalu merindukannya bahkan didalam mimpinya sekalipun. Bila ia diizinkan untuk pulang, ia tidak akan peduli dengan anggapan orang lain tentang homoseksual, selama Jade bersedia untuk berada disisinya, ia tidak peduli.

Perang adalah hal yang sangat mengerikan. Pertumpahan darah terjadi sepanjang mata memandang, disaat mereka berjuang demi membela negara tercinta mereka, tidak sedikit juga pengorbanan yang terjadi. Tidak ada kata ampun ataupun belas kasih ketika seseorang berada dalam medan perang, dan Jade selalu bertanya mengapa orang sebaik dan setulus Trey bisa terjun kedalam kejamnya medan perang, dimana tempat tersebut bukanlah tempat yang cocok bagi Trey. 

Trey hanya bisa tersenyum pilu mendegar pertanyaan Jade pada saat itu. Hatinya sebenarnya berteriak untuk tidak turut andil dalam perang, tetapi ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Bila bukan Trey, tidak ada orang lain yang akan mewakilkan keluarganya. Ayahnya sudah cukup tua dan ia tidak ingin melibatkannya lebih jauh, sedangkan adik-adiknya masih terlalu dini untuk maju kedalam medan perang. Akhirnya Trey memutuskan untuk menjadi sukarelawan demi membebaskan keluarganya. 

Pertumpahan darah yang begitu dingin tanpa memandang bulu akhirnya dimulai, sangat ironis karena entah itu orang tua maupun anak muda selalu menjadi korban. Kematian seolah menjadi hal yang biasa bagi mereka yang melaksanakan tugas kejam ini. Bagaikan hal yang biasa ketika mereka melihat mayat-mayat yang mulai bergelimpahan. 

Trey Clover berlari untuk mencari tempat berlindung, namun ketika ia berdiam, ia melihat rekannya dalam bahaya. Seolah naluri alaminya bergerak tanpa sadar, kakinya kini berlari untuk menolong teman seperjuangannya, mendorongnya hingga melewati ancaman. Namun ia tidak mengira bahwa ancaman lain kini berada pada dirinya. 

Trey terpejat, ia merasakan sebuah rasa sakit pada dada miliknya. Nafasnya mulai tersengal ketika ia melihat darah keluar dari tubuhnya. Sebuah peluru menancap disekitar dadanya. Belum sempat ia bereaksi, sebuah ledakan menggema didekatnya, membuatnya terlempar dan terpelanting. Ketika akhirnya ia mendarat, ia dapat melihat sebuah cincin yang ia kalungkan pada lehernya lepas begitu saja. 

Cincin yang ingin ia berikan pada Jade ketika mereka terakhir kali bertemu namun ia urungkan niatnya karena ia tidak mau berharap lebih. Cincin yang akan diserahkan olehnya pada Jade ketika ia kembali dari perang, kembali dari misi terakhirnya.

"Ja...de..."

Bila Trey dapat hidup dikehidupan lainnya, ia berharap agar sekali lagi, ia dapat dipertermukan dengan Jade Leech, sosok yang ia cintai. Biarlah kali ini ia dapat menyatakan perasaannya pada Jade, bahwa ia mencintainya dengan sepenuh jiwanya. Andai saja kesempatan itu dapat diberikan lagi padanya... Sekali, hanya sekali lagi saja... 

Nafas Trey sudah semakin melemah saat ini, rasa sakit akibat ledakan dan juga peluru ditubuhnya sudah membuatnya semakin lemah. 

Perlahan pandangannya semakin kabur, kemudian ia tidak bisa mendengar apapun lagi. Tubuhnya terasa mati rasa kemudian, dan hal yang ia tahu selanjutnya, adalah pandangannya semakin berat dan berat. Hingga akhirnya kegelapan meliputi dirinya.

.  
.  
.

Jade tidak mendengar kabar apapun, meski 3 hari telah berlalu semenjak Trey mengatakan ia akan pulang, 10 hari berlalu semenjak pertemuan terakhir mereka. Entah sejak kapan waktu terasa begitu lama ketika Jade menunggu kepulangan Trey. Kenyataannya, Trey tidak pernah kembali ke spot dimana mereka bersama. 

Jade akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk pergi ke daerah permukaan, menuju pusat kota. Ia masih mengingat lokasi gua kecil dimana Trey mengatakan ia mengubur pakaian didekat sana, bila Jade mungkin merubah pikirannya untuk pergi ke daratan. 

Berjalan dengan kedua kaki mungkin bukanlah hal yang biasa bagi Jade, namun bersama dengan Trey membuatnya ingin bisa berdiri dan melangkah hingga ia bisa pergi bersama dengan Trey suatu hari nanti. Latihannya bersama dengan Trey tentu membawakan hasil selama 5 tahun kebelakang karena ia dapat berdiri dan berjalan layaknya orang normal pada saat ini. 

Jade berjalan dan menemukan kotak baju yang dimaksud oleh Trey. Ia kemudian mencoba untuk memakainya dengan ingatan seorang Trey Clover. Selesai berpakaian seperti sosok kekasihnya, Jade kemudian pergi menuju tengah kota, dimana keramaian berada. 

Ia tidak pernah pergi menuju tengah kota sebelumnya, tetapi hal pertama yang ia sadari adalah sebuah tempat dimana banyak lentera, lilin, dan juga bunga yang menghiasi tempat tersebut. Banyak orang yang berkerumun sambil membawa karangan bunga, dan banyak dari mereka yang tengah menangis. 

Jade tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh orang-orang disana. Ada beberapa figura foto yang berjejer dengan rapi, dan beberapa orang memberikan bunga didepan figura tersebut. Mata Jade melihat satu per satu dari figura tersebut, tidak ada wajah yang ia kenali, hingga ia tiba di ujung dan menemukan figura dari sosok yang ia kenal. Trey Clover. 

Ah.

Kini akhirnya Jade mengerti. Alasan mengapa Trey tidak memberikan kabar maupun datang ketempatnya lagi. Karena selama apapun Jade menunggu, Trey sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. 

Wajahnya memandang lama kearah monument tersebut, ia tidak tahu perasaan yang ia rasakan pada saat ini. Apakah ia harus marah karena Trey tidak memberi tahu dirinya tentang perang ini? sedih karena ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Trey lagi? Kecewa karena Trey melanggar janji diantara mereka berdua? Entahlah, ia tidak tahu lagi. 

Selama 4 hari, Jade pergi menuju tempat tersebut untuk memberikan bunga pada figura milik Trey. Setiap kali ia memberi bunga, terdapat banyak bunga-bunga yang sudah berada disana, menandakan bahwa banyak orang yang berduka atas kepergian Trey. 

"Maaf... Apakah anda Jade-san?" Jade menoleh kearah sesosok wanita paruh baya. Ia memiliki paras wajah yang lembut, dan warna rambut dan mata yang sangat mirip dengan Trey. 

"Adakah yang bisa saya bantu?" Balas Jade kemudian. Jade dapat melihat dengan jelas mata wanita didepannya yang sembab, wanita itu mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Ah, syukurlah. Aku tidak tahu karena tidak pernah bertemu denganmu langsung, tetapi setelah melihatmu datang beberapa kali, aku memberanikan diriku untuk menemuimu." Wanita itu kemudian meronggoh surat yang berada di tas miliknya. "Ada surat untukmu, dari Trey." 

Jade terdiam sesaat. "Trey-san...?" 

Belum sempat Jade menjawab lebih lanjut, wanita itu memeluknya dengan lembut. Pada saat itu, Jade merasakannya, seolah ada sengatan kecil yang berada di ulu hatinya. Sebuah kesedihan yang Jade tidak bisa jabarkan dengan perkataan apapun.

Wanita itu menunduk sebelum berjalan kembali ketempatnya berasal, didekat sisi figura milik Trey. Jade yakin ia adalah ibu dari Trey, sosok yang sering dibicarakan oleh Trey pada saat mereka berdua. 

.  
.  
.

Jade mencoba melangkah menjauhi keramaian. Ketika ia tiba di tempat yang sepi, ia membuka surat dari Trey. Sebuah amplop putih, dimana tertulis untuk Jade Leech, dan dibelakangnya ditutup oleh segel yang bertulis Trey Clover. 

**_'Jade, bila surat ini sampai ditanganmu...._ **  
**_Maaf._ **

**_Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa kembali ke sisimu. Tugas yang diberikan padaku adalah pergi untuk berperang._ **

**_Misi terakhirku sebelum aku mengundurkan diri. Sejujurnya, aku ingin mengatakan ini langsung padamu, Jade._ **

**_Hari-hari yang kita lalui bersama, itu semua adalah kebahagiaan untukku. Kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa ku ukur dengan apapun. Karena bersamamu, I feel whole._ **

**_Seandainya aku bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku langsung padamu. Jade, maafkan aku... Selamanya kau selalu menjadi cinta yang selalu tumbuh dalam hatiku. Aku mencintaimu melebihi apapun Jade. Seandainya aku bisa selamat, aku ingin kita dapat hidup berdua selamanya._ **

**_Terimakasih, dan selamat tinggal.'_ **

_"What would you do if i didn't come back?"_

Kata itu tiba-tiba terlintas pada benak Jade. 

Surat yang akhirnya ia baca, berisi semua kata-kata yang Trey tidak dapat sampaikan padanya. Jade memeluk surat itu didepan dadanya. Wajahnya mulai basah, dan ia tidak menyadari bahwa air yang membasahi pipinya berasal dari matanya sendiri.

Pemuda tinggi itu kini berada di tepi pantai, tempat dimana keduanya sering bertemu. Jade menutup matanya perlahan. _"I'll shut myself to the bottom of ocean, Trey-san, and never, ever, go to the surface again. Because I don't want our memory to be forgotten. Let me be the one who keeps our memory together. Because, forever, I'll keep it."_

**Author's Note:**

> /sembunyi sebelum dikeroyok/ X")))  
> I'M SOWRRRYYY--- 
> 
> Makasih buat yang udah mampir baca, ninggalin kudos atau komen juga! Sampai jumpa di fic lainnya. Have a nice day guys (ㅅ´ ˘ `)♡


End file.
